


i need space

by midwesthorror



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, dan has two very different partners, he does his best with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwesthorror/pseuds/midwesthorror
Summary: Dan likes to cuddle, Herbert does not.That's it that's the whole fic.





	i need space

"Good?" Dan asks out of habit as he tries to settle into the twin bed beside Herbert.  
   
   
"I wouldn't have finished if it wasn't," his partner states matter-of-factly, not adjusting himself at all to make it easier for Dan to share his space.  
    
   
"Yeah, yeah, alright," is what Dan says instead of what he wants to say, which is 'what the fuck would it take to get you to make some noise then?'. He knows the answer to that already. I'm naturally quiet, Daniel. I practiced silence a lot when I had roommates at NYU. I'm afraid it's a habit I just can't kick. Always answered in a exasperated tone, like Dan was stupid for even thinking to ask. He squeezes himself as best he can in between Herbert and the wall, his larger frame easily filling the incredibly small amount of space. Herbert's elbow is against his ribs, yet the other man still does not move.  
    
   
"Daniel..." There's that exasperated tone. He knew it was coming, it always does.  
   
   
"I know, I know, but listen..." He adjusts himself again to wrap an arm around Herbert's torso. If Herbert makes a face at that, Dan doesn't see it. "Meg's out of town so I'll be all alone in the big bed."  
   
   
"I'm sure the cat will join you."  
   
   
"The cat is not one of my romantic partners. And regardless, he won't snuggle with me."  
   
   
"Well, neither will I." Realizing the verbal argument isn't going to get Herbert the space he wants, he starts to wiggle his way out of Dan's grasp.  
   
   
"Herbert..." Dan makes an attempt to whine the way Herbert sometimes does, but it doesn't come out the same. Herbert is the king of whining. One _Daaaaaaaan_ and he gets whatever he wants. Meg's whining is a close second, marking yet another thing his partners are infinitely better than him at.  
   
   
"Daniel...", he mocks as he gets free and picks his clothes up from the floor. Dan takes the opportunity to spread himself out over the entire twin bed. "C'mon Herb, just one night? I'm a real good cuddler, I might convert you."  
   
   
"Mmmhmm." Oh no, Herbert's humming his responses now, that means Dan's totally lost him. He turns completely away from him to work on buttoning up his shirt. He never stays shirtless for any significant period of time after sex and, despite Dan's best efforts, he's not a fan of throwing on a t shirt either. "I would like my room back," he states as he pulls his pants back on as well. The way he says it is, like the way he says most things, quite cold. It hurts Dan, just a little. On a usual day, he'd be able to leave Herbert's room and go to the one he shared with Meg and be welcomed into a much warmer environment. This is why it was terrible that Dan’s job was so location locked while both of his partners travelled semi frequently. He needs both of them, they balance his life out. He needs Herbert’s cold, intellectual approach to dating, always challenging him, pushing him to do more and be better. But when that burns him out he needs Meg’s gentle, loving acceptance. Not that she doesn't push him to be better, too, but it's always more practical. _“The dinner was great, dear but the chicken needed just a pinch more seasoning”_ etc. Herbert is never specific, he never asks directly. It's all a look in his eyes, a tone in his voice. _I know you can do better, Dan. I expect you to do more._ It's the same challenge he presents by being so quiet when they fuck.  
   
   
"Yeah, alright, fine," Dan concedes, sitting up. He grabs his own clothes off the floor and gets dressed as he slowly moves towards the door. Herbert's already taken a seat at his desk and gotten started on some sort of work, jotting things down in a notebook. Dan just shakes his head as he steps out of the room quietly.  
   
   
What a strange little man. Dan wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
